Shovel
The Shovel is a melee weapon in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a tool in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Shovel is basically depicted as a tool intended for digging, lifting and moving bulk materials. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, it serves as a melee weapon. As seen in the High Noon cutscene, the shovel was going to be wooden and shorter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The shovel is seen several times: *In the Burial random event *When switching to Trevor, sometimes he can be found finishing filling in a hole (then putting the shovel on the ground). *Used by Trevor in the mission Bury The Hatchet. The player cannot equip a shovel though, it is purely an environmental prop after it is used in the scripted events. In the game files, a texture dictionary named 'weapons_notusedfornow' includes the Shovel, indicating it was originally intended to be used by the player as a potential melee weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A bloody shovel is used as a clue for the mission Treasure Hunt. Its design resembles more the one found in GTA San Andreas. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' It seems to be a bit stronger than the Golf Club and the Baseball Bat. Image Gallery Shovel-GTASA-icon.PNG|The HUD Icon for the Shovel. Shovel-GTASA.jpg|A Shovel in GTA San Andreas. CJ_GTA_sa_Shovel.jpg|Carl Johnson holding a Shovel. shovel_GTASA.jpg|Another screenshot of the Shovel. Shovel-V-render.png|Shovel from Grand Theft Auto V found on Rockstar Games Social Club. Shovel-GTAV-TrevorSwitch.png|Unusable shovel in GTA V after switching to Trevor Philips. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-SandyShores Clue Interact.png|The bloody shovel in GTA Online used as a clue for the Treasure Hunt mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Ganton, Los Santos - In the backyard of Ryder's house. * The Panopticon, Red County - Under the overhang of one of the dingy shacks in the central part of The Panopticon. * Fern Ridge, Red County - By the makeshift graves just to the west of Catalina's Hideout. * Palomino Creek, Red County - Inside the graveyard in the southwest corner of Palomino Creek. * Whetstone - By a pile of coal on the east side of the Angel Pine Junkyard. From the Angel Pine Safehouse, go south and turn right at the next intersection. Go through the next two intersections and turn right at the three-way intersection near Mount Chiliad. Follow the road until you see an area with huge machinery on the left side of the road. This is the Angel Pine Junkyard. Enter the Junkyard but go close to the south wall as you proceed east through the facility. After climbing over some large blockie stuff you should see a very large container crate and a pile of coal to your left. Turn left at the corner at the end of the container crate and you should see the Shovel. * Ocean Flats, San Fierro - In front of a beige and white house facing the beach. From the entrance of the Ocean Flats Ammu-Nation, head west through the intersection and to the three-way intersection where Wheel Arch Angels is located. Turn south and then turn west at the next intersection. Continue west until you reach the three-way intersection with signal lights. Head south. Look to your left. The third house down should be the beige and white house. The Shovel is in front of this house. * Hunter Quarry, Bone County - Near one of the half-buried crates just west of the rock crushing machines at the bottom of Hunter Quarry. * Prickle Pine, Las Venturas - In the northeastern part of the tennis courts for the apartment complex in northeast Prickle Pine. From the road entrance of the Yellow Bell Golf Course, go north and follow the curve east. Go east along the road and you will see a curve going south. You will also notice a chainlink fence and an apartment complex beyond it at the curve. Go straight and smash through the fence. Continue east past the swimming pool and to the the tennis courts for this apartment complex. The Shovel is in the northeast corner of the northeast court. * Redsands West, Las Venturas - In the east dugout at Las Venturas Stadium. * Pirates In Men's Pants, Las Venturas - Hidden in the bushes just south of the large skull at the north part of the lagoon for the Pirates In Men's Pants Safehouse. * Sometimes when the player crash into someone's car, the driver will get out with a shovel and try to attack him. Trivia General *In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, shovels can be found in road works sites, where a worker is found resting on one. However, the player cannot use it. *Rudy D'Avanzo is seen holding a shovel in his Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars artwork. Navigation }} de:Schaufel es:Pala fi:Lapio fr:Armes dans GTA San Andreas nl:Shovel pl:Szufla pt:Pá Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Melee Weapons